Filmes de terror não são bons para crianças
by Biy
Summary: Tradução da fic original em inglês "Horror movies are bad for children"


**Filmes de terror não são bons para crianças**

Tradução da fic original em inglês **"Horror movies are bad for children"**  
Autor original: **shi-4-shi-4**

Ou seja: Eu **não** escrevi essa fic, apenas traduzi!  
Yeah, estou aqui para traduzir fanfictions folks! ;)

Vamu Lah! ò.Ó/

* * *

SHI: Outra oneshot... Desculpem pelo OCC, e...

SHI: Outra oneshot... Desculpem pelo OCC, e..

enfim.

DISCLAIMER: MWAHAHAHAH! Death Note me pertence! Eu possuo todos os personagens de Death Note! -rindo feito maníaca-

Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba: -olhar mortal-

Um... er...okay...Death Note n-não me pertence... -corre-

* * *

**FILMES DE TERROR NÃO SÃO BONS PARA CRIANÇAS**

Era uma noite chuvosa no Lar Whammy. A chuva caía sem trégua. A noite estava sombria, mais sombria que o mais profundo abismo. Como tinta negra escorrendo por um quadro. Todas as crianças do orfanato estavam dormindo em seus quartos.

Sim, todas as crianças.

Exceto...

Mello e Matt.

--QUARTO DO MELLO E DO MATT--

"Hey Matt,"

O garoto loiro de 10 anos estava sentado no sofá, comendo sua barra de chocolate e o garoto mais novo, do outro lado do quarto, sentado em frente a tela da TV e do DVD player. Ele estava assistindo alguns filmes de terror.

...Noite chuvosa.

Que momento perfeito para assistir tais filmes.

"Matt!" o loiro repetiu.

"Q-que?" o ruivo respondeu, ainda olhando para a tela da TV e não para o garoto mais velho. Ele parecia sério.

"Que horas são?" E como o louro perguntou a ele, Matt olhou seu relógio que estava próximo a seu Nintendo DS.

"São 11.57 da noite" Ele olha para a tela da TV de novo.

"Desliga essa luz e essa TV, Matt." Mello resmungou. "Eu quero dormir."

"O quê? Mas eu não consigo dormir!" Matt protestou.

Mello virou os olhos. "EU DISSE DESLIGA ISSO!!" Ele encarou seu colega que estava agarrado a um travesseiro e assistindo aquele -estúpido- filme de terror seriamente. "...heh, você está com medo, não está?"

Matt não respondeu.

_(--Ela se afundou cada vez mais naquela lama congelante com suas mãos vazias. De repente, sentiu algo macio, porém gelado. Ela acendeu sua tocha naquela terra lamacenta. E então, olhou para baixo, para aquela visão horrenda. Era uma cabeça! Uma cabeça humana! E então... uma mão fria agarrou sua perna._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"--)

Subitamente, as luzes se apagaram ao mesmo tempo que se pôde ouvir o som alto de um trovão.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Matt gritou de horror. Em uma situação dessas tudo o que ele viu foi apenas preto, preto e preto. Tudo era um breu.

"Mas que diabos! PÁRA DE GRITAR DESSE JEITO!!" Agora ele tinha certeza de que Matt estava com medo. Com medo, por causa daquele -estúpido- filme de terror.

"Eu não consigo enxergar nada!"

"Tsc, claro, seu imbecil. Está escuro demais. Droga, Eu não consigo achar meus chocolates!"

"Allow?! Cadê você, Mel? --AGH! ALGUMA COISA PEGOU NA MINHA BUNDA!"

"Foi a minha mão! Eu estava procurando pelos meus chocolates. Estavam no carpete."

CRASH.

"O que foi isso?"

"VOCÊ PISOU NO MEU CHOCOLATE"

"Oops"

Matt olhou em volta e percebeu que um pouco da luz do luar entrava pelo quarto no mesmo momento em que escutou o som de uma porta. "Hey, espera! Aonde você está indo?"

Mello parou e então olhou para o ruivo. "Huh? Eu vou até a cozinha. Eu quero pegar algumas velas... e CLARO, CHOCOLATES."

Matt puxou a blusa do seu companheiro e ativou o seu 'Puppy Eyes' Mode. "Não me abandone," ele piscou. "...Estou com medo."

Mello virou seus olhos de novo.

"E se tiver um fantasma no canto do quarto? E se tiver um monstro embaixo da cama? E se tiver um cadáver dentro daquela caixa? E se tiver um zumbi ou um vampiro me observando daquela janela? E se t--"

"-e se o seu cérebro estiver danificado?? ESSAS COISAS NÃO EXISTEM, ESTÚPIDO! Fantasmas, monstros ou o que seja, não são reais. Eles existem apenas em filmes. Sacou?! Agora sai fora. Eu preciso de chocolates antes de ir pra cama.

"Então, você dorme com o chocolate?"

Mello não pôde evitar bater em sua própria testa.

* * *

Eles andaram por um dos corredores do orfanato. Estava escuro, silencioso, e o som da tempestade era o único que podiam ouvir. Mello andou devagar, seguido pelo ruivo. Subitamente, Mello parou.

"Por que diabos você precisou trazer essa coisa?" Mello perguntou pro Matt que carregava seu DS.

"Eu não posso deixá-lo," Matt abraçava seu 'amado' videogame portátil. "E se o monstro debaixo da cama rouba-lo?!" Monstro? Ele achava que o monstro iria roubar aquilo? Ótimo. Esse é o resultado de assistir esses filmes.

"Duh," Mello parou. "-um, Eu já dise isso, FANTASMAS OU MONSTROS NÃO SÃO REAIS. -dois, MONSTRONS NÃO JOGAM VIDEOGAMES. -três, EU NÃO ACREDITO EM FANTASMAS OU O QUE QUER QUE SEJA. Portanto, PÁRA DE FALAR NISSO!"

"Mas vai saber..."

"Que seja"

Eles voltaram a andar pela cozinha.

TAP. TAP.

TAP. TAP.

_tap tap tap_

"Muito engraçado, Matt."

"O quê?"

"Esses sons, você estava fazendo exatamente como se alguém estivesse atrás de você. Ha... ha... Você me matou do coração!" Mello ria.

"Mas eu não fiz nada."

TAP. TAP.

TAP. TAP.

_tap tap tap  
_  
Eles silenciaram por um momento. Um calafrio subiu pela espinha do loiro. As pernas de Matt começaram a tremer.

"O-okay, ignore isso." Mello disse enquanto voltava a andar, tentando ignorar aquele som assustador.

TAP. TAP.

TAP. TAP.  
_  
tap tap tap  
_  
"Maldição. De novo não!"

TAP. TAP.

TAP. TAP.

tap tap tap

Mello parou de novo. Ele se virou, sentindo que Matt não tinha se movido. "Qual o problema?" Matt não respondeu. Ele não se mexia, olhava fixamente para o fim do corredor.

"M-mel, o que é aquilo?" Ele finalmente falou, seu dedo estava apontando para algum lugar.

"O que?" Mello olhou naquela direção, tentando focar o olhar e então, congelou. Ele viu algo realmente assustador. Não conseguia enxergar claramente, mas tinha certeza de que a 'criatura misteriosa' era pálida, extremamente pálida, toda branca, suas mãos estavam cobertas por um líquido vermelho, e parecia uma pessoa morta.

...ASSIM COMO O FANTASMA DE UM DOS FILMES DE TERROR QUE ELE TINHA ASSISTIDO!

Os olhos de Mello se esbugalharam. A única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi gritar. Sim, ele, Mello, gritou de horror e depois saiu correndo pra fora daquele lugar, de volta ao seu quarto o mais rápido possível.

Matt desmaiou.

Enquanto o 'fantasma' enrolava seu cabelo e limpava toda a geléia de morango que cobria sua mão direita.

"Tem alguma coisa assustadora aqui?"

...Talvez Roger estivesse certo. Filmes de terror não são bons para crianças.

* * *

SHI: XD

Pobres Matt e Mello.

A propósito, isso foi baseado em fatos reais, Mello e Matt como minha irmã e meu irmão mais novos, e Near como... EU! Mwahahahahah XD (mas é claro que eles não saíram correndo nem desmaiaram)

Okay... review por favor...

E me avisem se tiver algum engano ou erro gramatical.

Yay yay.


End file.
